


Names

by Fire_Bear



Series: Pets-R-Us [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Pets, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a surprise for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! This is somewhat inspired by [Piece of the Action](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVRU_ulMEwg). I'm not sure why...

"Hi, sweetheart," said Alfred, grinning at his boyfriend. "I got you something. It's in the living room. Be through in a minute – getting snacks for movie night!" He cheered and punched the air before he scurried off, unaware that his boyfriend was rolling his eyes.

Arthur shook his head and hung his coat on its hanger. After he had placed it in the closet, made sure the front door was locked and tided Alfred's small pile of shoes, he made his way to the living room. Inside, he glanced around: the only thing out of place was a hatbox on the coffee table. Arthur paused, blinked and moved towards it, wondering if it was really for him or intended for Alfred's mother. He stared at it for a few seconds – and jumped when the lid moved.

Eyes wide, he scrambled from the room, rushing towards Alfred. "Al! Why is there a hatbox and _why is it moving_?!"

Turning from the popcorn in the microwave, Alfred blinked perplexedly at him. Then he chuckled and moved forward to give Arthur a comforting hug. "It's nothing dangerous, darling, believe me."

"The last time I believed you about something, I got soaked," Arthur grumbled, snuggling against his lover.

"Ah... Yeah, sorry about that."

"Hmph." Arthur pulled away from the embrace. "Is this another trick?"

"No! Hang on, I'm just gonna grab my stuff and we can go see." Alfred opened the microwave, grabbed the bowl of popcorn, a couple of wine glasses and a glass of wine, a tube of Pringles and several bowls of chocolate treats. Arthur rolled his eyes at him: he took the glasses and wine from him before he had a chance to drop them.

In the living room, they put everything down around the box. The lid moved again and Arthur froze as he started to sit down, hovering a few inches above the cushion. Alfred pulled him down beside the American and wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist.

"So. What is it?" asked Arthur, leaning his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Open it and see."

"If something jumps out at me..." Arthur told him, a warning in his tone. Alfred shook his head and grinned so Arthur sighed and leaned forward to lift off the lid.

Immediately, a tiny, snuffling, black nose poked out and Arthur froze. Shifting further forward, he peered into the hatbox and found himself gazing at a golden furred puppy. Gasping, he reached in to lift it out, the little creature blinking and wagging its tail.

"Oh, my gosh," breathed Arthur. "What...? Why?"

"Well, I found him," said Alfred, grinning. "He was out in the shed the other day when I was clearing it out – not sure how he got there. But I took him to the vet, got him checked over and he's a-okay. I thought he could be a present."

"Really? I... Well! This is..." Arthur turned to Alfred, cradling the puppy close to his chest, and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you, Alfred. Though, really, there was no need."

"I know! Anyways, I've been _dying_ to know!" exclaimed Alfred, grinning. "What're you gonna call him?"

"Huh. I, er... I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"How about Bruce?"

"No." Arthur gave Alfred a Look. "No superheroes."

"But-!"

"No!" Arthur paused. "We should name him something which reflects both of our interests."

Silence fell as they thought. Arthur was having difficult coming up with a name he thought could suit _both_ of them. Eventually, Alfred spoke.

"How about Indiana?"

"Indiana...?" Arthur frowned as he thought about it, gazing at the dog. Indiana... Dog... "Ah! We're not naming him after Indiana Jones, either!"

"Well, I don't hear _you_ coming up with ideas!" Alfred pouted at him.

The puppy squirmed in Arthur's arms so he let him down on the couch cushion between him and Alfred, watching him carefully. "We could call him Darcy," he said, saying the first thing that had come to his head.

"Like from Pride and Prejudice?" asked Alfred. Surprised, Arthur nodded. "Ew. No."

Deciding not to comment on Alfred's literary knowledge, Arthur suggested, "Well, how about Sher-"

"No."

Arthur pouted a little. He thought it would be a good name for a dog. "Why don't we go with fictional dogs' names?"

"Like Dug?" Alfred suggested.

"No."

"Spot?"

"Does he have a spot?" Arthur demanded as reached out to guide the puppy away from the edge of the couch.

"No...?"

"Then that's your answer," sighed Arthur. "What about Baskerville?"

"Mm. Nah. Sounds weird. What was the name of that big, red dog?"

Arthur frowned. "I don't remember... Why not Gaspode?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Pippin?"

"Like from Lord of the Rings?" asked Alfred, looking rather bemused. "I dunno... He doesn't look like a Pippin. More like a Frodo."

"Ha! He does _not_. He's more like Sam, I think."

"Then how about that?"

"I'd rather have something a little more unique," Arthur admitted, shrugging.

They fell silent, thinking. Absent-mindedly, Alfred began to munch on his popcorn and Arthur rolled his eyes. As messy as usual, Alfred dropped a few pieces and they bounced off the puppy. When he reached to pick them up again, Alfred gave a yell, startling both Arthur and the dog.

"I got it! How about Popcorn?"

"Um..." Arthur stared at him, confused. "For eating or for the name?"

"The name, silly!"

"I don't really like that... And his fur is darker than popcorn."

"Aw..."

But, with the topic of food, Arthur's mind raced, gazing at the frolicking puppy. The colour reminded him somewhat of the Scottish tablet he had been given by his mother. There had been other things in the bundle... Cadbury's chocolate, Edinburgh rock and...

"Toffee."

"Huh?" Alfred blinked at him, in the middle of chewing a mouthful of popcorn.

"Let's name him Toffee." Arthur said with more conviction. "Don't you remember? That little, mouth-sized bits of confectionery my mum gave us? They were very sweet. Small and sweet. Just like him!" Arthur scooped the little puppy up and hugged him close. His tail wagged as he snuggled into Arthur's chest and Arthur couldn't suppress a grin.

Alfred blinked at him a few more times before beaming as well. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds perfect! What do you think, Toffee?" he asked the puppy who gave a tiny bark. "Well, he agrees! But there's someone else who's small and sweet and I love him very, very much," he added. Still grinning, Alfred leaned forward for a kiss.

Instead of melting into it as usual, Arthur pulled away, eyes narrowed. "Here! Who are you calling _small_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely nothing to research for this bar fictional dogs names.
> 
> For instance, in case you don't know Gaspode features in the Discworld series and the big red dog is Clifford. Pippin is from Pippin and Mabel by K. V. Johansen - I have never heard of this before so I went from there to The Lord of the Rings. =/
> 
> Also, I don't know where in the world they are - could be America, could be England. Whatever you want.


End file.
